S H A T E R E D C R O W N
by xXx Juvia Lockser xXx
Summary: After two years of being stuck in SAO a member of Fairy Tail must travel to different worlds in order to save her friend Crona. Her memories haunt her ever since she turned back time in order to undo the events that led her to insanity and the massive murder of innocent people. Will she be able to forgive herself and do the right thing this time? Or will history repeat itself?
1. Ch 1 Prologue

Do you know what it's like, when you're scared to see yourself? When all you think about is you're imperfections and mistakes in life? Do you know what it's like to be your worst enemy? I do.

* * *

Heartless people lurk around the city, well, it's not my problem. Humans are like that; of course that's why demons have so much power over us. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see is a girl… a girl who wants to be saved from insanity, from the cold world. All she wants is for someone to love her, to understand her pain and emotions.

That was who I was back then, always thinking that there was a bright future for me. But it seems like the gods despise me, but it's not like I care, I've learned to live with it.

I blinked away my tears; it's no use reliving those memories. It's all over now. But I knew it wasn't… this, this was only the beginning.

My name is Yuzuriha Inori, i'm a *****bloody rose. My guild name is Guilty Crown or better known as Fairy Tail.

And my journey is just beginning.

* * *

**Well, this is a super short chapter, but bear with me i'm bearly beginning the story. Okay, just a warning, this story will have many crossovers and many quotes from other anime's. If you want me to add an OC just tell me and i'll gladly accept it, but you have to give me -  
**

**Name, Age, And Description. I want special/rare names not commonly used :D  
**

***Bloody Rose: Mostly dressed in pink, and their hair and wings produce glitter when moved by the wind. Legend says that only 5 bloody roses can be in existence at a time. Also rumored to use any type of magic and very talented in both magic and hand-to-hand combat and their wings last twice as long than a normal fairy.**


	2. Ch 2 Can prayers reach the soul within?

**Authors Note: Okay, The song that's is in this chapter is called _'Wide knowledge of late Madness' _by Miku Hatsune. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Can prayers reach the soul within you?**

* * *

"Yeah that happened to me too!"

I can hear everything they speak, but hearing and listening are two different things. I have friends, but that doesn't keep me from feeling lonely.

"Hey, you okay Inori-san?"

I look up at her and see her empty eyes. I know she doesn't really care, but I appreciate her faking it, so I smile at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I lie.

"Okay, if you say so" she says and continues her conversation. Everything that has happened to me has been for a reason. That's what the scientific reason says, but I just know that misfortune is my shadow. That it loves to see me suffer. So every time I wake up, I ask myself:

'_Is today going to be different from the other days? Will someone finally come and save me from this hell I'm living?'_

I get up from my seat and leave the classroom behind me. The hallways empty, just like me. No one really cares about another person's feelings, I mean why bother? Why would someone want to deal with another person's problems? I always thought that there was always a better future, something bright… but like everyone else, it was a fake. I put on my hoodie to cover up my face and take out a key. I go to the nearest door and open it, leading me to my afternoon classes. The key's really useful, it works on every door. Once you unlock the door with that key it immediately leads you to Cram school, the school for those who plan on being exorcists. Basically, exorcists are people who get rid of demons and protect humanity from Satan, the ruler of the underworld. Technically, for you to be an exorcist you have to be really close to god… but let's just say that the gods have never been on my side.

"Oi, where are you going?"

I turn around and see Rin, one of my classmates. I don't know him much, but I can tell he's a nice guy.

"Classes are on the roof today remember?" He offers a smile and gives me thumbs up. I nod and walk towards the staircase, I was walking by myself but next thing I knew, Rin was walking next to me.

"Oi, why don't you… y'know talk with us? I bet it's more fun if you have people to talk to instead of being all by yourself all the time." He looks at me then sighs as I stay quiet and keep on walking.

'_Oi, why don't you…. y'know talk with us? I bet it's more fun if you have people to talk to instead of being all by yourself all the time.' _Those words echo through my head… being by myself is all I know how to do. I learned to never depend on anyone. I guess that's basically when I started losing all my friends. I mean, I have some… but then again I couldn't consider those friends. Maybe just like flies with honey.

"Geez, you can at least say _something_ don't just leave me hanging." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. I look at the ground below me and cover my eyes once we reach the roof and the sunlight hits my eyes.

"Rin!" Shiemi yells and tugs him along next to her with the others. I look around…

'_Doesn't seem like Sensei's here yet'_

It's kind of weird, Rin is Yukio's older brother, out teacher, but Sensei is the same age as us… y'know a teenager. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder,

"I'm glad you joined us today." I look up and see our teacher smiling at me then walks toward the rest of the group.

"Okay everybody gather around!" He orders, and everyone else follows.

"Oi!" I look up and see that Rin is calling me.

'_Geez doesn't he get the hint?' _I shake my head slightly and get in between Bon and Shima, my other classmates. Bon isn't very fond of me, because I really don't interact with them. Shima doesn't really care, he's really laid back and tries to befriend me, but like everyone else he fails. He's kind of a player, can't blame him tough, at least he admits it and doesn't try to hide it.

"I have something to tell you, listen up." He's talking but I can't seem to hear anything he's saying. Instead, I hear a small girl singing.

_One day  
in a clean white room…  
They bring me here  
Always…_

I cover my ears trying to block out the same voice I've been hearing ever since that day. I can't block the voice so I shut my eyes and whisper to myself that everything is going to be fine.

"Inori-san, are you okay?" Everyone looks at me, and sensei crouches next to me holding my hands over my ears whispering prayers.

_Clean corridors…  
Many clean rooms.  
Every night  
one person is removed…_

I start crying and then I hear nothing. Silence, not even the sensei's prayers… then light footsteps. They get louder…. I shut my eyes and crouch down on the ground. I brace myself for what comes next. I wait… nothing. Then I hear a chainsaw and see images of that night. The night where I lost everything… I see a girl covered in blood laughing like a maniac, she's holding the chainsaw, I try to look away but I end up seeing her cut off someone's head. I yell. Then I can hear again Yukio's prayers… but he's not alone, I can hear Bon, Shima and Konekomaru's prayers.

_Beautiful flower  
in vivid  
Red bloom…_

Piano music starts playing and I see a circus, but there's something… odd. Then I'm all alone again, but this time I'm all by myself. Someone yells. It sends chills through my body. I look around, and then I see… OH MY GOD! I close my eyes then the song continues.

_One flower garden room,  
a lovely sphere  
comes rolling down._

Images keep flashing in my head; voices keep on yelling and laughing. Then all I hear are their panicked voices demanding me to block out the prayers. I hear everyone else still praying, getting louder and louder. I can't take it anymore; I yell at the top of my lungs then pass out.

* * *

**Okay guys, if you want me to add any anime's in this, then tell me which and i'll add it in sometime because i have to watch it first. Okay? Well, i'll be logging off now! Sayonara :D  
**


	3. Ch 3 Remembering the Past

**Authors Note: Enjoy this extra chapter I made for you.**

* * *

**Remembering the Past**

* * *

"Shhh, you guys are going to wake her up!" I heard whispers around me and wondered who was there. I tried opening my eyes (which was kind of hard since the light is so bright).

"Ah, he's awake!" I looked around and saw that everyone was sitting around me waiting for me to wake up. Well, almost everyone…. Kamaki and Takara were sitting on the other side of the room. I held my head which was throbbing; it was also hot so I decided to take off my hoodie.

* * *

**-Rin Okumura POV-**

* * *

Everyone in the room was surprised at what they saw, I mean who wouldn't? All this time we thought that Inori-san was a boy, but when he- or should I say she took of the hoodie, it revealed her appearance. Long shiny light pink hair up to her waist and pinkish redish eyes eyes, her skin was pale and her face was slightly flushed. This had to be the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I realized I was staring at her and quickly looked away.

"Kyaaa! You're a girl!" Shima yelled and took her hands in his and started reciting her love poems.

'_This is embarrassing' _I face palmed then cleared my throat. They all turned to look at me and I addressed myself to Inori-san.

"Inori-san, are you okay?" She looked at me with a confused stare, _I guess she doesn't remember… better tell her' _so I explained what had happened,

"Well, when we all gathered together it somehow made a portal or something, I mean we don't know why or how but it seemed like a level 0 demon was trying to get a hold of you or something. Then you kind of started freaking out and stuff, and that's when Yukio started saying prayers, but… it kind of didn't work, so Bon, Shima and Konekomaru joined in also. It's weird since the demon was weak so a prayer like Yukio's should have worked but… anyways I guess your body couldn't handle it so you passed out and we brought you to the infirmary."

She nodded but kept quiet. That's when Shima started talking to her about himself and that she should be his girlfriend and what not.

'_Geez, she still doesn't talk… maybe… no, she'll open up soon.' _Bon looked really mad; I think he's going to crack. When he opened his mouth Inori-san started talking.

"U-ummm… t-thank you." She looked down at her lap and just stayed quiet. Bon stood up and left the room, guess he got annoyed.

* * *

**-Bon POV-**

* * *

It wasn't like he was mad or anything, it's just that he was so damn _annoyed_. He didn't know why, but it was just… _something_ was not right, I mean not the girl, the girl was fine, but… there's just something _nagging_ at him. Bon started thinking about what had happened and remembered that something similar had happened when he was like thirteen or something. A friend of his started acting the same like that girl… it turned out, that someone had conjured up a minor spell… but he couldn't remember the name of it. All he knew is that if they didn't counterattack it with another spell then the same thing would happen over and over until her body couldn't take it anymore, and then… things would get ugly. Bon sighed and went to his dorm. He drew a magic circle that his mother had shown him and sat in the middle Indian style. He started meditating trying to remember what the name of the spell was as memories from the past flowed into his mind.

"_Look, he's the kid from the Blue Night."_

_Ever since Satan had killed many people from the temple, people kind of… well not kind of, it's more like they were scared of them. Nobody wanted to be near him or his father, the always shut the door on their faces. That's when Bon decided that he was going to defeat Satan and take revenge for what he had done that night. He told his father about that goal only to be laughed at… well, it's not like he didn't expect it, and I mean everyone laughed at that, they all thought that it was a stupid goal, but just wait, he'll prove them wrong. That's when he started getting interested in exorcism. He studied anywhere he could, and did his best to memorize bible scripts. One day, he was approached by someone who presented himself to him as a mage from a different dimension, sent by the witch Yuuko, or so he said. Bon and his father had let him stay with them since he had nowhere to stay, and the town's folk weren't very nice with 'visitors'. One day while Bon was walking with the man, they saw a woman in her mid forty's yelling things like 'get out' and 'leave me alone'. The man knelt at her side, and Bon approached them asking him what it was. The man had said that he had seen this many times and that the only way to get rid of it was to say the name of the spell and recite it. The name of the spell was ******. Damn, if only he could decipher that word… the man closed his eyes and Bon heard the man recite some words:_

_From the depths of hell you arise,_

_Bringing down your malice upon the dolls eyes._

_Your presence serves only to destroy,_

_But their suffering makes you have joy._

_In the holy name of the Lord,_

_Be gone evil spirit!_

_The person then passed out, and that's when the town's folk gathered and saw the lady passed out on the ground. The folk's got really mad because they thought that we had assaulted her started throwing rocks and basically anything they could lift. They all stopped a few moments later because the woman woke up and stopped them. The man who recited the spell told them that she had been on- THAT'S IT!_

Bon opened his eyes and stopped glowing, and ran back to the infirmary. He flung the doors open and startled everyone that Shima and Rin who were lying back on their chairs fell back and hit their heads.

"Oi what's wrong Bon?" Shima asked rubbing the back of his head. Inori-san had gone back to sleep, it'll be easier. Bon told everyone to back up and stay quiet,

"Bon, what are you up to?" Rin asked as he put his back on the wall just like the others.

"I know what's wrong with her, and it has nothing to do with demons… the reason Sensei's prayer didn't work wasn't because the _'demon'_ was strong, it was because it was never even a demon to begin with. It's a very old spell made out of magic, it has nothing to do with Satan or any of his minions." Bon said as he held Inori's head and repeated the spell:

**ACCURSED CHARM OF MAGIC!**

_From the depths of hell you arise,_

_Bringing down your malice upon the dolls eyes._

_Your presence serves only to destroy,_

_But their suffering makes you have joy._

_In the holy name of the Lord,_

_Be gone evil spirit!_

Her whole body turned black, literally. Her mouth flew open and all the darkness shot straight up in the air and turned to golden dust. Inori-san's body went limp as she settled back in bed.

* * *

**-Inori's POV-**

* * *

I don't understand it… one moment my body felt like it was carrying the weight of the world, and then all of my bad memories were being replaced by only good ones. My life was flashing before my eyes and I remembered when I was in a place named the _'Otherworld'_. I remember when I was fighting to get my friend back… Yomi. I had become one with my Dark Persona in the world of Hazama, a plane between Heaven and Earth. I remember being taken over by Insane Black Rock Shooter and then defeating her with the help of all the other Dark Persona's. I remember talking to the real Yuu and convincing her to come back to the human world. I remember when I had first entered Death City and Dr. Stein enrolling me into the D.W.M.A (Death Weapon Meister Academy) when he had found me in the streets and took me under his wing. That's where I got paired up with my partner named Soul Evans… or should I say Soul Eater. I remembered that I had made friends with Meister Black Star, Chain Scythe Tsubaki, Weapon Maka, Meister Chrona and his weapon Ragnarok (Demon Sword), Son of Lord Death, Death the Kid, and the twin pistols the Thompson sisters Lizz and Patty. I remember training with Doctor Stein and talking with Death Scythe and Lord Death. How they were all really nice to me. I remembered when I had gotten out of the hospital because of my heart disease and met Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, Mami, and Kyouko. How I had gotten to meet the others, the ones training to be exorcists. I remembered that there also existed honest people in the world, and then I remembered all the horrible things I had done… when did I become this twisted? Everything was bright now, and that's when I heard it… someone, I don't know who… calling me by my name.

* * *

**Okay… what do you guys think? Good Bad? I kind of liked this chapter because I got to name a lot of my favorite characters and anime series! Maybe I'll make next chapter a little long? Well who knows, maybe I'll upload a new chapter before Saturday evening. Plus, making up that 'spell' was hard ****-_-**** it was hard to make it rhyme and make it make sense. Well, I'd appreciate reviews and hope that you'd follow my story. Well, I'll be going to Facebook now! Have a good Day/Night ****:)  
**


	4. Ch 4 Purifying Damaged Souls

"U-Ummm… I know this is sudden and you just woke up, but we have a mission for you" I looked up at him and took the papers he was giving me.

"A mission huh? I haven't even taken the test so I can't accept missions yet."

"Don't worry, the principal has dealt with that, you will be sent to a world called Hazama, a plane between Heaven and Earth, and your job is to purify the stagnant souls whose regrets caused them to become trapped in this realm and become demons that attack other souls."

"Okay? But if you say it's a different world then how am I supposed to get there?"

"Don't worry about it, meet me at the top of True Cross Academy and we'll send you from there." As Yukio was about to leave he turned towards me and said something I didn't get to hear.

* * *

**-Yukio's POV-**

* * *

"I'm ready to go" I turned around and looked at Inori-san, she has her hair in two pigtails, one longer than the other, and she wears a pair of knee high black boots, a black bikini top, black short shorts with a light gray belt, and a black hooded jacket with a long back with a white star on the back. She carries two weapons, a rock cannon that can fire rapid shots or more powerful charge shots, and a crooked katana.

"Good, now remember what your mission is and don't lose sight of it! *******Ganbatte~**" said Mephisto as he patted her on the back and pushed her in the center of a magic circle. She looks at me and smiles, I give her thumbs up and tell her that I'll be watching her every step of the way.

* * *

**-Inori's POV-**

* * *

I'm really nervous… but that nervousness now belongs to this world's Inori, now that I'm going to the world of Hazama, a new world… my name will be _Black Rock Shooter._

* * *

**YAY! Okay, the next few chapters will be all about Black Rock Shooter (TV episodes)**

***Ganbatte: Do your Best**


	5. Ch 5 The world of Hazana

**A/N: Yay! Black Rock Shooter action today! It was kind of hard doing this chapter since the dark personas really don't talk and its mostly action so I had to add different things into it, and Black Rock Shooter chapters will last until the end of the anime, so maybe seven more chapters? I plan that all of BRS action from an episode will be put into one chapter: (1 episode = 1 chapter) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The world of Hazana**

* * *

I open my eyes and see a clear blue sky. Have I reached the other world? I'm lying down on a… black thorn that's my size? I slowly stand up and all around me are black thorns that keep on growing upwards and keep getting bigger, each thorn creating more and more. I realize that I'm above a hole that's created by the thorns; I guess it's more like an empty spot they didn't want to invade.

'_The tiny bird flies in the blue sky'_

As I'm fully up, something that's red shined below me, it sparkled real bright and caught my attention. As I look closer it seems to be… a giant red eye? And it's staring at me…

'_The sea reflects the blue of the sky'_

A big king saw shoots up at the sky and I realize I'm falling straight down out of control rolling straight down vertically.

'_The blue reflection is the sea of the sky'_

As I'm falling out of control I stabilize myself and get my cannon ready. I have a clear shot and shoot three times below me at the giant eye.

'_The sea of the sky cries blue tears' _

My shots reach the eye and cause a big explosion. Fire goes wild and its flames shoot straight up and some go down. The flames go around me as I keep falling.

'_Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies'_

* * *

The wind is blowing a bit hard and I look up at the whole through which I fell from. The red eye appears again in the lower part of the whole, then to the right at the very top and lastly to the left at the middle… then it's gone. I sit there for a while longer and put my hood on ready to search for the demons. I stand up and jump down to the ground and make my way forward. All around me are checkerboard designs… on the floors, on the walls and there were cracks all around also. It looked like a vast expanse of dry land with towering spires of earth and rock eroded over time. I'd walked about a good seven minutes when I saw green lights heading to my left and disappearing as it turned a corner. I decided to follow it, the demons could wait, and right now I was more interested in that light. I reached the corner where the lights disappeared, took a deep breath and looked around the corner. A bright pink light shined brightly and giant gusts of pink wind blew in my direction. The gusts of wind were so hard that I had to cover my face. The wind stopped and when I looked again I was in… I don't know what I was in. The pink-tinted area is full of robotic, toy-like creatures that have claws and drills. The place resembles a toy area with baby doll faces and colored blocks. I walked around the place and inside there is a house that floats in the air, suspended by strange green string-like objects, the ones that were leading here.

'_Go away! Go away! Go away!'_

I looked back looking for the voice, but there was nothing there. It was like an echo all around me. Then the voice stopped, I stayed there looking back, and then turned back the way I was headed, as I took a single step forward-

'Ugh!' something ran me over and I was being dragged by it, half of my body was under the wheel, while the other half was trying to get out. My actions were futile, I got run over and some things stabbed me three times as it went away. I was left lying on the ground trying to dismiss the pain. I looked where the thing that attacked me went, and it looked like a spider monster with a doll's face? The thing charged at me again once I stood up, it was headed straight at me. I stepped to the left thinking I would dodge it, but when I stepped aside spikes came out of the wheel and it stabbed me against the wall but kept on moving forward till it crashed me up against some blocks. The impact sent me flying through the air and onto the ground, as I was going to stand two big wheels held my hands down and other wheels were digging into my body. I felt like I would die; ready to see my own blood splattered everywhere around me, but instead I saw blue streaks of light mixed with some black instead of blood. The pain was real, but I did not understand why I wasn't dying. I looked up and saw a pale skinned female wearing a dress with black and white tones. She was wearing a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves. But what really caught my attention were her black, metallic thigh-highs with black and yellow wheels that she was using as cutting weapons. She was giving me a cold glare, as if she hated me or something. The girl started dropping dirty colored macaroons as she repeated those echo words I was hearing when I had just gotten here.

'_Go away! Go away! Go away!'_

I glared at her as she kept dropping the macaroons on my face. The girl stopped and threw me in the air as I twisted myself in the air to land on my feet and tried to come to a stop as I summoned my canon and pointed it at her spider-monster thing she was riding. I kept shooting and managed to destroy some of the robots legs but it still didn't stop. I ran up to it and cart wheeled above the girl and as my weapon was charging up and about to shoot her chains came out of nowhere and held me tight and held me against a wall. I tried to get free but the chains were very strong and kept me in place. I looked where all the chains were coming from and saw a girl with wavy dark green hair, straight bangs, and neon green eyes. She wears a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extended down to her thighs and has a white ribbon on the waist. She was wearing leggings and black pumps, and had black gauntlets on each hand. On her head were long horns that resembled vertebrae, with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end. She also has wings which sit low on her back, that look like a thick zigzag. Then I looked at the sky and saw the same giant red eye looking at me. Finally, I looked at what was going to attack me. The girl raised her hand and made the legs of the spider-monster join to make a weapon. The girl dropped her hand suddenly and the weapon went straight to my stomach and started drilling it, and again the blue sparks came out instead of blood. The pain was unbearable I opened my mouth to scream but noting came out. The only thing I could see now was the eye. _This is it… my life ends here._

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? in between?**

**News flash*****

** S**


End file.
